marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Quill
Peter Jason Quill, aka Star-Lord, is an interstellar adventurer who was abducted from Earth at a young age. He became the leader of The Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography ''Guardians of the Galaxy In 1988, Peter Quill sat in a hospital waiting room, outside the room in which his dying mother Meredith Quill was being treated. In attempt to comfort himself, he quietly listened to his beloved mixtape "Awesome Mix Vol. 1" which his mom made for him on his Sony Walkman. Reluctantly Peter obeyed his signalling grandfather and entered the operating room. His dying mother gave him a gift for after she was gone and told him he was an angel, just like his father. She asked for his hand, but before he can pluck up the courage she died. The distraught Peter ran outside into a dark misty field. Suddenly bright lights illuminated the darkness as he was abducted by the Ravagers, a group of space pirates led by Yondu Udonta. The group originally intended to eat Peter, to experience the taste of "Terran", however Yondu said otherwise. The Ravagers at one point considered delivering Quill to his father. After living in space for twenty-six years, Peter built up a reputation as the self-proclaimed legendary outlaw "Star-Lord", after a nickname his mother gave him. One day, Peter traveled to the abandoned colony planet Morag to steal a mysterious spherical artifact, simply referred to as "the Orb". He still possessed the mix tape and Walkman, dancing to one of his favorite songs as he travelled through the temple containing the Orb. However, as he turned to leave the temple, he was intercepted by Korath the Pursuer, a subordinate to the fanatical Kree, Ronan, and his henchmen. Quill survived the shootout and returned to his ship, the Milano only to find his one-time lover Bereet on board following the night before, having forgotten that she was even on the ship. Quill successfully escaped the planet, despite being caught up in a water funnel and almost crashing. However, Yondu discovered his theft and issued a bounty for his capture while Ronan sent the assassin Gamora after the Orb. Peter decided to sell the Orb independently and traveled to the planet Xandar, home of the Nova Corps. He talked to the Broker and enquired about the Orb, curious to know more after Ronan's henchmen were after it too. Suddenly the Broker quickly backed out of the deal after learning of Ronan's involvement and forced Peter out of his brokers. Outside, Gamora recognized Quill and fought him over the Orb. Nearby, bounty hunters Rocket and Groot realised the large bounty on Quill's head, so they joined in the scuffle. The battle was cut short after they were all arrested by Nova HQ and sent to the Kyln, a high security prison. When they arrived, the five were given a frosty reception, in particular Gamora due to her allegiance to the murderous Ronan. One of the inmates, Drax the Destoyer, had a personal vendetta against Ronan, who murdered his wife and daughter. He almost killed Gamora, however Peter persuaded him that their deaths were not her fault, and that she could help him avenge his family. The following day, Rocket hatched a four-step plan ruined by Groot, shutting down the prison's electrical systems and initiating a brawl. During the commotion, Quill retreived a prisoner's prosthetic leg as Gamora retrieved a guard's cybernetic remote as Rocket made his way to the watchtower's control room and Drax fought several Kyln guards and security drones. Using all of the components (except the leg, which Rocket included as a joke), Rocket manages to shut off the prison's artificial gravity and links the drones to the watchtower's control station, boosting the pod out of the facility. After Quill retrieved his Walkman and mixtape, the group jetted off to Knowhere to meet the Collector, who would examine the Orb. Gamora ordered an appointment through Carina, Tivian's aide. Meanwhile Drax and Rocket got drunk and gambled in a nearby bar. This resulted in Rocket nearly shooting Drax, however Quill calmed Rocket down. When the group was called into the Collector's sanctuary, he described and elaborated on the Orb. He deconstructed its case, revealing one of the six Infinity Stones. He explains that the Gem is capable of causing immense destruction, even on the scale of entire planets, however only very powerful beings can wield it without dying. Upon hearing about the Gem's immense power, Carina sought to be free from her cruel employment. She grabbed the Gem in an attempt to kill herself and the Collector; the resulting blast disintergrated her and injured the Collector and Quill's group. Quill and Gamora now realised the true power of the stone, and were determined to prevent Ronan from obtaining it. To make matters worse, Ronan and his followers arrived at Knowhere after a drunken and vengeful Drax revealed their location. Quill's group fled by ships, pursued by Ronan's followers and Nebula, Gamora's sister. Nebula destroyed Gamora's ship, leaving her floating in space while Ronan and his forces leave with the recovered Orb. Quill contacted Yondu before following Gamora out into space, giving her his helmet to survive. Before Quill could die, Yondu arrived and retrieved them. Rocket, Drax, and Groot threatened to attack Yondu's ship to rescue them, but Quill negotiated a truce by convincing Yondu that they could recover the Orb. The group agreed that facing Ronan could meet certain death, but that they must stop him from using the Infinity Stone to destroy Xandar. Peter warned the Nova Corps about Ronan and his plot to destroy Xandar and advised they prepare for battle. The group created a loose plan to infiltrate Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, and to defeat Ronan. On Xandar, the Dark Aster was confronted by Quill's group, Yondu's fleet and the Nova Corps, which breaches the Dark Aster. After Quill's team infiltrated the ship, Drax killed Korath, and Gamora defeated Nebula (who escapes) and unlocked Ronan's chambers. However the group found themselves outmatched by his power until Rocket flew the Milano through the Dark Aster and crashed into Ronan. The damaged Dark Aster crash landed on Xandar, with Groot sacrificing himself to shield the group. Ronan emerged from the wreck and prepared to destroy Xandar with the Stone , but Quill distracted him by dancing, allowing Drax to destroy Ronan's warhammer containing the Gem. Quill grabbed the freed Stone, and with Gamora, Drax, and Rocket sharing its burden, they use it to destroy Ronan. After the battle, Quill tricked Yondu into taking a container supposedly containing the recovered stone, then gave the real stone to the Novas. Quill's group, now known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, had their criminal records expunged, and Quill learned that he was only half-human, his father being part of an ancient, unknown species. Quill finally opened the last present he received from his mother, which contained a letter and a second mix tape of her favorite songs, "Awesome Mix Vol.2" . The Guardians left Xandar in the rebuilt Milano accompanied by a twig recovered from Groot, already beginning to grow and regenerate. Character traits Peter Quill was abducted from Earth by the thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. Their leader, Yondu raise Peter and show him how to survive in deep space. Yondu aslo taught Peter how to be the perfect thief. Peter is naturally upbeat and sarcastic, he looked on the bright side. It seemed that his 80's pop culture laden references his life on earth. He is also very protective of his personal Sony Walkman. Peter shown he can be heroic, he was unwilling to watch Gamora die in space so he exits his pod giving Gamora his mask saving her life. He bring the Guardians together to save Xandar. Peter can think up inventive and often extremely unorthodox solutions to problems on the fly, Ronan the Accuser is an example of this. Abilities and Skills He has the power to hold an infinity stone without being destroyed. skills *'Expert Combatant:' Peter shown an expert in close quarter combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos. He was able to take down multiple Nova Corps and Knee Soldiers. *'Universal Knowledge: Peter having grown up in space has extensive knowledge on various alien customs, societies and cultures. *'''Expert Marksman: Peter shown to be well-versed in the use of firearms, from all over the Galaxy *'Expert Pilot: '''He is an accomplished starship pilot. He was able to escape Korath and his men. Equipment *'Star-Lord Helmet: The helmet allows Peter to breathe in the vaccum of space. The helmet also allows Peter to see ultraviolet and thermal waves. The helmet has internal communications systems. *'Star-Lord Uniform: '''The uniform protects Peter from the effects of absolute zero temperature of deep space. *'Jet Boot Attachments: Peter has miniature jets that he attaches and rotates onto his boots to make jet boots. The jets which allows for an increase in forward movement for a limited amount of time. * Element Guns: 'His Element guns are his weapons of choice, they have the ability to shoot out the four elements which consist of fire, ice, lightning, and wind. Relationships *Meredith Quill - Mother *Drax the Destroyer - Teammate. *Groot - Teammate. *Rocket - Teammate. *Gamora - Teammate and love interest. *Yondu Udonta - Mentor and father figure. *Kraglin Obfonteri - Associate. *Ronan the Accuser - Enemy. *Nebula - Enemy. *Korath the Pursuer - Enemy. *Thanos - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Chris Pratt and Wyatt Oleff (young) **''Guardians of the Galaxy 2'' - Chris Pratt *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (First appearance) Behind the scenes *Before Chris Pratt was cast as Star-Lord, Joel Edgerton, Eddie Redmayne, Jensen Ackles, Lee Pace, Wes Bentley, Jack Huston, Cam Gigandet, Sullivan Stapleton, Logan Marshall-Green, Garrett Hedlund, Chris Lowell, James Marsden, Jim Sturgess, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Aaron Paul, Michael Rosenbaum, Zachary Levi and John Krasinski auditioned and screen tested for the role of Peter Quill / Star-Lord. Pace was later cast as Ronan the Accuser. Trivia *The alias "'''Star-Lord" comes from a nickname Quill's mother gave him as a child. Gallery ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Star Lord with mask.jpg Peter Quill.jpg Starlord with Orb.jpg Starlord_01.png Peter Quill-1.jpg Peter Quill-2.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Starlord piloting.jpg Star-Lord jump.jpg Starlord and Gamora with an Infinity Stone.jpg Gotg in Jail.jpg Starlordzippinghisjacket.jpg Starlorwithhisgunsandhelmet.jpg Starlordwithasupergun.png Starlordjumping.png StarlordandGamoraabouttoKiss.png StarlordandGamora.png Starlordputtingonhisshirt.png Starlord'sspeech.png TheGuardiansWalkinginPublic.png TheGuardiansonthiership.png StarlordwiththeOrb.png Rocketwalkingwithgun.png IAmGroot.png Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Grootsglowingflowers.png Wearetheguardiansofthegalaxy.png Starlord laughing in the cockpit.png Screen Shot 2014-06-07 at 8.10.39 PM.png Peter Quill.png Star-Lord and Dey.png Star-Lord with Gamora and Irani.png Rocket Laughing.png Young Peter Quill.png Ihadnoideawhatheuniversehadinstoreforme.png Star-Lord Shooting.png Ifwedon'tprotecthegalaxywhowill.png Young Peter Quill Running.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket II.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Gamora talking to Star-Lord.png Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png Star-Lord Drax and Gamora.jpg Star-Lord and Gamora.jpg TheOrbsplanetaryeffects.png Star-LordGrin.png TheGuardiansandtheCollector.png Star-Lordinprison.png Star-Lordholdinggun.png Star-LordandDrax.png Guardianspilotinthemilano.png TheGuardiansareourlastchance.png Star-LordWalkman.jpg TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg Star-LordSandstorm.png QuillGamoraandRocket.jpg PeterQuillandYondu.jpg Star-LordwithGamoraontheship.jpg Star-Lordwearinghismask.jpg Star-Lordtopless.jpg Star-Lordhandsup.jpg Star-LordDraxandGamora.jpg Star-LordandDrax.jpg Star-Lord with Quadblasters.jpg Guardiansinprison.jpg GuardiansatKnowhere.jpg YoungPeterQuilllistingtohiswalkmen.png Star-LordMaskupclose.png Star-LordandDeylookattheMilano.png NBJ0520 comp v019 grade.1098 R.jpg KLE5620 comp v109 grade.1025 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0420 comp v012 grade.1027.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0270 comp v023.1058.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLE8123 comp v004.1023.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1900 comp v180.1096.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NBJ0600 comp v033 grade.1203.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming C5LHLAR.jpg|Poster. Mondo_StarLord_Variant_Final.jpg|Mondo ~ Star-Lord poster Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover.jpg|Empire Cover. Starlord.png Starlord_r4.png Star-Lord Promo Art Decor I.jpg Star-Lord Promo Art Decor II.png Star-Lord Promo Art Decor III.png StarLordart.jpg|Promotional art. Star-Lord Entertainment Cover.jpg Gotgpratt1.png Gotgpratt2.png Gotgpratt4.png Gotgpratt3.png Gotgpratt5.png Chris-Pratt-Quill.jpg Peter_Quill-ChrisPratt.png SDCC13 Star-Lord gear.jpg|Star-Lord's helmet, guns and Sony Walkman on display at San Diego Comic Con 2013. starlord.jpg star.jpg Overlay characterstarlord desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar star-lord.png Peter_Quill_Concept_Art.png StarLord-concept.png|Star-Lord concept art. Gotc Quill and Rocket Concept Art.jpg Starlord Pre-Production.jpg Starlord running post production.jpg OfficialGuardiansoftheGalaxySetPhotoPeterQuillOrb.jpg OfficialGuardiansoftheGalaxySetPhotoStarLordJumping.jpg OfficialGuardiansoftheGalaxySetPhotoStarLordTemple.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY 1.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Disney_INFINITY.jpg Peter Quill GOTG Concept Art.jpg Starlord02.jpg Videos Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy Peter Quill|Meet Star-Lord Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Chris Pratt Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Chris Pratt Interview }} Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Heroes Category:Earth-199999 Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Pilots Category:Hybrids Category:Kyln prisoners Category:Criminals Category:Aliens